Delta 187
Blight Update 187 will be applied to the Blight Testing Shard on Thursday, August 12th and includes the following additions, changes, and fixes. With the new Blight Patch, I would like to ask folks to test particular areas of the patch. In particular the following: *Tier 6 Cargo Disks (Both Biped and Dragon) (Test Use and Crafting) *Spawn densities and rates in the following locations: **Snowfall **Along the coast of the Mahagra Tundra and Frozen Peninsula **Isle of Fire **Isle of Ice **Along the road south of Kion to the Stone Circle **Valkor's Lair *Rite of Passage (to further ensure its rock-solid) *Sslanis Militia quest requiring the Ravagers and Protectors Thank you! And now on with the notes... =Additions= *Imperial Quartermaster Frig Tallowgar at the Imperial Outpost has been authorized to carry new Cargo Disk formulas: Master Tarbash, Master Tarbash Compact, Master Standish, Master Standish Deluxe, Master Standard and Master Deluxe formulas. *Nielenoss has taken the Master designs and perfected his own - Master Flying Cargo Disk, Master Cargo Disk Flyer, as well as the needed components, Master Laminate, Master Energized Azulyte, Master Imbued Brick and Master Engraving. *Tier 6 Cargo Disks can now be used by players with the proper Craft Rating. Please note, this is Rating, not School Level. =Changes= *Some items which are crafted from formulas given out as part of the Rite of Passage quest are now marked as "Removable". This will allow players to accidentally craft multiples of the items to remove the extras. *Eclipse the Obsidian Golem will now spawn at a lower level range than he used to, making him slightly less powerful than Tashka Lusa. *Both Eclipse and Tashka Lusa have had their treasure tables adjusted slightly so that they will drop a greater variety of loot more often. *Obsidian Golems now spawn in greater quantity around the Tower of Wizardry area, with lower level golems spawning closer to the coast and higher level ones spawning closer to the tower. There are two named golems which will spawn as well, Eclipse and Tashka Lusa, in different areas around where regular golems spawn. *Marble Golems which spawn near the Valley of Torlath will now appear more consistency and are spread out around the Marble Quarry in different level ranges, with higher level golems closer to the center of the quarry area. *Completed reworked quest "Dragon's Gift V". It is now known as "Dragon's Gift V: Kaliphar's Reagants" and properly tracks the looting of the Brilliant Peridot Gemstone that Kaliphar speaks of. *Dragon Instant Heal I: The Power of Healing now only requires 50 golems, not 100, to complete. *Players working on the Breath of Fire: Acquire a Splinter of Flame-Bone will now have a greater chance of attaining the splinter when killing skeletons in the Western Deadlands. *Guards around Kion are no longer active and will not protect the Gifted. *Rebalanced the coin and hoard values of all cargo disks. *Angry Gruoks and Grulets will now spawn more consistently in range of levels. (Note that they now use the AI "level range" for spawning rather than separate templates.) *Brown Spider Hatchlings will now spawn on New Trismus with more consistency than previously. (Note that they now use the AI "level range" for spawning rather than separate templates.) *Blighted monsters in the Northern Deadlands now spawn in a range between lvls 45 and 55 rather than at static levels. *Bessie the Wild Gruok Matriarch has a shorter patrol path now. *Lieutenant Khar no longer approaches the actual gate of Kion. *Tweaked the Sand Beetle spawns around the Southern Gate of Kion. *Greymane Seekers have been spotted at the edge of the forest near the Ranger's Camp. *Wild Gruoks have been spotted at the edge of the forest near the Ranger's Camp. *Lesser Water Elementals have expanded their territory along the coast of Lesser Aradoth north towards Kion. *Sage can now be found in more than one location on Lesser Aradoth. *Deer can now be found in the forest's edge near the Ranger's Camp. *Revamped the Greymane and Saris Skeleton spawns around the Ruined Stone Circle. *Tweaked the treasure of Saris Skeleton Raiders and Marauders. *Tweaked the spawn rates of Lieutenant's Khar and Vekh *Tweaked the loot for Blighted Kwellen in the Staging Grounds. *Quest items used in the Imperial Army quest line are now attuned. *Tweaked the loot for Blight Hounds in the Staging Grounds. *Obsidian Golems now have the same chance of dropping a trophy item as their larger cousins. *Water Elementals have been reverted to use the old Water Golem appearance. *Tweaked the spawn rate of monsters within Valkor's Lair. *Cleaned up the Gold Golem spawns within the Winter Valley *Winter Mountain Wolves and Winter Gruoks now spawn more frequently and in more places along both the north and west sides of the Winter Valley (near the Gold Golems). *Rebalanced the Snow Beetle spawns on mainland Aradoth *Rebalanced the Granite Golem spawns near Drift Point *Snow Beetles are now known as Nix Beetles. *Rebalanced the Ice Beetle spawns outside on mainland Aradoth. *Fish spawns along the northern coast (Mahagra Tundra and Frozen Wastes) are now closer to the shore and do not extend out as far into the ocean. *Small pockets of Withered Aegis have been spotted in the Mahagra Tundra and Frozen Peninsula. *Increased spawn of Ishkuk Gatherers on Scorpion Island and Abandoned Island. *Rebalanced the Icy Dire Wolf spawns on the Frozen Peninsula. *Gheniem the Peridot Golem now will spawn just on Ice Island. This should make him a bit easier to find for those who are trying to complete the Tooth and Claw quest. *Rebalanced the Giant Ice Beetle spawns near Glacier Canyon. *Lava Oastics are no longer aggressive and no longer social. *Lava Oastics only spawn within their lava pools now *Rebalanced the spawns on the Isle of Fire. *Bright Wisps (of all sizes) will now spawn in a larger area of the Feladan Forest. *Radiant Wisps will now spawn across a larger portion of the Feladan Forest. *Enraged Bright Wisps have been spotted within the Feladan Forest. *Deer have been hunted to extinction in the Feladan Forest and will no longer spawn. *Rebalanced the Winter Gruok spawns between Snowfall and the Winter Fortress. *Winter Mountain Wolves have been spotted on the road between Snowfall and the Winter Fortress. *Cleaned up the resource spawns near Mahagra. *Cleaned up the Ice Golem spawns on the Isle of Winds *Monster spawns on the Island of Ice have been modified. Ice Gnawer, Gheniem, and Verdeios are also now more predictable in their spawn both in frequency and location. =Fixes= *Gin Golems once again have treasure. *Elite Bone Vindicators (Lesser Aradoth Deadlands) now have treasure. *Fixed the optimal skill rating for Citrine and Topaz in the Journeyman Focus Bracelet formula *Stockings and Sacks have been changed such that when they are placed in another container, be it a vault or house, they only take up a single slot in the container regardless of any techniques on them. This should not have any other effect on how stockings and sacks work. *Trials of the Gifted: Endurance will no longer end one step too early. *Umyarr the Adamantium Golem will no longer spawn on Trandalar in the region where Eclipse the Obsidian Golem should have been spawning. *Eclipse the Obsidian Golem will spawn again, but in the region where Obsidian Golems spawn. *Clarity II will now overwrite Clarity I in the ability list. *Clarity no longer shares a recycle with other Melee Emergency abilities such as Critical Strike. *All Knut, Helian and Lunus cargo disks now have the proper cargo_disk keyword so they can be filtered on the consigner. *Resource requirements in all Tarbash Cargo Disk formulas have been standardized. *Quest "Xerintha: Find a Green Maple Leaf" will now drop the proper type of Maple Leaf when you kill Massive Maple Treants. *Primal Attack V now properly requires you to be level 87 and have 870 in Primal to scribe it. *Trophy Quests referring to Purple Spiders now refer to Purple Weavers. *Neo-Druid now has the proper spell/item restrictions. *Neo-Druid now gains Training Points each level. *Hasera Steelclaw no longer gives out the obsolete quest "Monk: First Rank Test" *Redbacked Spiders and Tarantulas will no longer spawn amongst each other. *Corrected the description of the Head of Mani the Dire Wolf *Corrected a spelling mistake in quest "Dralnok's Doom (Chapter 2): Searching the Darkness" *Bolt of Lightning quest item now refers to Than'kuk instead of Storm Ogres. *Cleaned up quest "Drain Bolt V: Field Research" and added feedback after completing each of the monster steps. Winter Mountain Wolves now count towards the Mountain Wolf requirement. *Storm Wisps are no longer worth XP. *Sslik Skeleton Ravagers and Protectors will once again spawn along the southwest coast of Lesser Aradoth. *Fixed the coin values of all Cargo Disk formulas. *Tree, leafy large should no longer require a box (or other object) to stand on when applying resources to it. Category:Delta